House Of Anubis: Saw 8
by SIBUNAFOREVER1
Summary: When one of the kids awakes in a dingy room, who will live and who will die. LIVE OR DIE. MAKE YOUR CHOICE! Please reas better than it is summarised. RATED M
1. Part I

House Of Anubis: Saw 8

Part 1

Alfie Lewis awoke in a dark, dingy room as a T.V monitor turned on and a familiar clown face appeared it was Jigsaw. "HELP ME!" He screamed as the voice began to speak and a timer read **3:00**:

**"Hello Alfie, I want to play a game. At your previous school you were known to have a reputation of a prankster. All the people you pranked were very annoyed with you and I have become wary of how stupid you actually looked. The device you have around your chest will slowly begin to push into your chest and knives will be released at the very end, giving you a quick but painful death. The pot below you is filled with corrosive acid that will irritate and burn your skin at the slightest touch. Inside are 8 hooks that you will need to piece and rack onto your ribs and one of my minions will reel you to the celling. Live or Die Alfie. MAKE YOUR CHOICE!" **

The demonic laugh came on. "LET ME OUT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Alfie screams. The vice begins to slowly close in and he dips his hand into the acid. "OWWWWWW!" the shrill screams fill the small room. The dark skinned boy tears a bit of his t-shirt and puts it in his mouth to muffle the screams, the timer read **2:00** as he stabbed the sharp hook and put it on his ribs with a rope coming down and attaching. "ONWE SWEVWEN TO GOE!" His muffled voice said. Alfie screamed again as the corrosive chemicals blister and burn his hands but two more hooks were pierced into him and the timer got to. **Five. Four. Three. Two. One**. The boy's chest was pierced and the blood dripped to the ground like a tap and the boy's corpse was on the trap dead.

Back at the House of Anubis, Willow was desperately asking for her precious Alfie and walked over to Patricia and asked. "Where is Alfie?" She then rudely shoved Willow out the way and run downstairs. She decided to go to Amber and ask. "He has popped out for a while, went to the shop I think I dunno!" Amber told her as they both went off to dinner. "Where's Alfie, he is normally swarming the table right now like a fly!" Trudy enquires. "Oh yeah, he went to the shop Trudy" Patricia replies. "I asked you and you said no you bitch!" Willow screams at a scowling Patricia. "Yeah because you're a slut and I don't like you!" She screeches. Then the T.V turned on in the living room and JIGSAW appears on it. "Look at poor, poor Alfie!" All of the Anubis house students scream in horror at the rotting corpse.


	2. Part II

Part 2

Nina and Willow Screamed and projectile vomited as any sign of blood made them feel queasy. "You psycho fuck, how could you do this to my boyfriend!" Willow screams. Jigsaw does his sinister laugh and the T.V. screen blacks out. "Does anyone know where Fabian is, I haven't seen him for ages, WHAT IF HE HAS BEEN CAUGHT BY THIS FUCKING PSYCOPATH CUNT!" Nina screams as she runs to look through Fabian's stuff to find a clue. Patricia, Amber and Eddie followed them as they trashed the room and Amber opened the closet; "OH MY GOD!" She puked on the floor as she saw Victor's innards n the outside and his face slashed open. They ran out the room into the front room the watch the tape on the T.V. over again.

** -LINE BREAK-**

Two friends awoke in a room tied up in chains, for the moment their visions were fuzzy but eventually they regained them. "Who is that behind me?" Fabian shouted with echoes filling Joy's ears. "FABIAN IT'S ME, GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE PLEASE!" Joy was crying as she had a deep knife slit on her face.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**"Hello Joy and Fabian, I want to play a game. You two are not worthy of life as you have both been cheating on your other halves but I have decided to give you a chance and set a special trap just for you two. The devices you have around your heads will activate when one of you break free from the others magnetic force, when you do this you will have 5 minutes. 5 minutes to cut 5 bones out of each of your bodies and then put it down the dispenser chute; Once you have cut the bones out a key will be dropped out of that chill vent and you'll have to get it. Since you are both cheats, you will have to work together, LIVE OR DIE. MAKE YOUR CHOICE.**

** -LINE BREAK-**

The timer started at **(5:00) **and was counting downas Joy broke the magnetic force and the timer began counting down. Fabian picked up the kitchen knife and screamed as he carved his flesh off like Christmas turkey and blood leaked everywhere. The boy yanked a bone out of his skin and out in down the chute. Joy picked up a kitchen knife and stabbed it into her stomach without a groan or a wince. "I practiced this when I couldn't have you Fabes and eventually she had yanked 5 bones out and threw them down the chute. The timer read **(2:00). **She grabbed her key and unlocked her head brace and dropped it on the floor. "Now pass me the key babe" He asked Joy as she smiled like a psycho and threw it down the drain in the room. "WHY DO THAT YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He screeched as he punched her in the face and began to choke her but she got the knife stabbed his eye out then ate it. She ran out the room and put her pig mask on...


	3. Part III

Part 3

Nina, Amber and Patricia walked upstairs with the recorded tape in Patricia's hands and played it over on Eddie's laptop (Which they stole) and realised something. Where was Joy? At that moment in time freakily Joy walked through the door with blood all over her and she was obviously fake crying but it was good acting. "Joy, what happened?" Amber looks at the deep gash in her face as it drips. "Here, I'll go and get some foundation to put on it; it is really good with cuts!" Amber rushes out. "I-I-I was in a really dark room and me and Fabian had these masks around our heads, he is d-d dead!" She sobbed into Nina's arms and put on an upset face. Nina began to weep and her tears came down like waterfalls. Mara looked at the sobbing girls and comforted Nina but Joy hugged Nina and she pointed a knife at Mara and mouthed the words 'Fuck Off'. Mara run off because she was now scared of the dark haired girls psychotic ways.

Later on, it was midnight and Mara couldn't sleep so she decided to start revising for her GSCE's in 1 year. Her little lamp was the only weak source of light in the room and then the door slipped open and she met with a sinister figure. Joy. "Oh, hi Joy did you want something?" She smiled hoping Joy would go away, but she didn't. "Yes Mara, I do want something, I want you!" The psychopath lunged at Mara and grabbed her by her hair. Gagging her and dragging her along the floor all the way downstairs and outside the creaky door of Anubis house. Then, a daunting presence in a Jigsaw mask grabbed the innocent young girl and threw her into a black van; all that was left was the dark of the night and the occasional creepy hoot of an owl.

**-LINE BREAK-**

It was the next morning in the house and Patricia woke up to Willow literally in her face, waving a poster to save the trees. "WILLOW YOU DUMBFUCK, GET OUT OF MY FACE!" She screamed at her and Willow ran off crying and grieving over Alfie. The weird girl went to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors out of the kitchen drawer. She slit her wrist and her veins burst open with blood spraying all over the walls and in Trudy's breakfast in addition a note that read 'Gone to get vegetables from London, back in 6 hours' and her body collapsed to the floor, breathing and heart beating but lifeless all the same.

As Nina, Amber and Patricia ran downstairs, they came to a gruesome reception in the kitchen, but found even more of a shock in the laundry room...


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

All that the three Sibuna's could see was a bunch of mechanical metal shit and they found a strand of hair on it, so it was their equipment. Amber, being the brainiac (street smart) girl that she was; picked up the strand of hair with her designer gloves and put it in a little bottle she had to send off for testing. She went on her computer and contacted Liverpool University and it said that it takes 2-3 weeks for results to come back so they got an envelope and Patricia wrote the address in her scraggy writing and they put it in the post box to send off to them. Meanwhile, Nina was in her room clearing the audio on the tape from Jigsaw and then looked at the photo of her and Fabian on the wall. Then began sobbing her heart out and hugging the photo, wishing for her boyfriend to come back to her. Willow was now in hospital as Trudy called an ambulance but she was only just alive. In room 371, Willow had just come around and the face she recognised (Jigsaw's) walked over to her and started to strangle her but stopped when the nurse came in to give Willow her food from a drip; As Willow lay lifeless in her bed, Alfie walked over to her bed and they hugged, kissed and hugged more for about 10 seconds before Willow snapped back to reality, in the hospital. Only to realise it was all just a dream.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Mara Jaffrey, a smart sophisticated girl awoke in a room. A dark and cold room. She screamed but no one could hear, only her. "LET ME OUT YOU KIDNAPPING FUCKER JOY YOU SLAG!" Mara tried to scream but was losing her voice. Suddenly a projected scream turned on in front of her and he began talking:

**"Hello Mara you whiny slut. I want to play a game. At your stupid, pathetic boarding house you did some terrible things. Mislead teachers, wrote false articles about hard-working staff and generally being a dirty whore. I know that you are religious and have taken your word to follow Jesus for a ride, literally. You fucked more boys than prostitutes and to prove you are worthy to Jesus you must prove you are worthy enough. The cross you are nailed to will begin to bend and if you have not done what I say in 60 seconds, your life will be taken; Rip your hands out of the nails or have your spine broken. LIVE OR DIE MARA. MAKE YOUR CHOICE.**

Mara began to tear her heads but it got stuck at the head of the nail, she pulled and pulled until her first hand came out and she back carried on bending and bending. The dim timer read **(00:20) **seconds. Mara screeched as a bone in her back cracked and began to break. She yanked the second nail out and blood oozed a trail around the room. She got off the trap and ran out of the door, breaking free and running to Anubis house but on the way Mara stumbled and Joy began slicing at her tongue until eventually her mouth was a waterfall and she smacked Joy. Mara, tongue less ran to the house with blood all over her.


End file.
